Carbon/carbon (C/C) composites are used in the aerospace industry for aircraft brake heat sink materials. Silicon carbide (SiC) based ceramic matrix composites (CMCs) have found use as brake materials in automotive and locomotive applications. These composites are typically produced using one or more of these three main methods: chemical vapor infiltration (CVI), melt infiltration (MI), and polymer impregnation and pyrolysis (PIP). However, each of these CMC fabrication methods has limitations. The processing time for both CVI and PIP, for example, can extend well over 100 hours. MI generated CMCs tend to contain residual silicon, which limits upper use temperature. Thus, existing processes typically run too long and/or have imprecise stoichiometric control for aerospace.